Merlin est injuste
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Que fait Blaise enfermé dans un cachot dont le sol est recouvert de dalles suintantes de moisissures. Et pourquoi sont-ce Hermione et Luna qui l'y ont enfermé ? Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ? Qui sait... Écrit pour le défi n 4 du FOF


**Merlin est injuste**

Blaise Zabini  
K+  
Général/Parody/False-Humour

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la génialissime JK Rowling. Comme d'hab' =)_

Donc cet OS de 1604 mots, 1601 si on retire le titre, fait 100 mots de trop, en gros, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave. Cet Os est écrit pour le "Cap ou pas cap" du FOF (voir lien dans mon profil) super forum de la mort qui déchire grave !

Non, sérieusement, si vous aimez écrire, vous aimerez le FOF, d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire la promo des nuits du FOF, la prochaine étant le 1er Octobre, c'est vraiment génial, une bonne soirée de défis pour bien se marrer. Bonne lecture... j'espère... ahem. Ah et pour Blaise, j'ai essayé de lui rendre justice en lui rendant le rôle qu'il aurait pu avoir dans les livres... parce que mine de rien, ce personnage surexploité dans l'univers de la fanfiction n'a été cité que deux ou trois fois dans les sept tomes, et pas franchement pour lui donner une place de choix...

* * *

* * *

_Défi #4 : Partir de l'énoncé suivant pour obtenir un OS de 1500 mots_

_Blaise voit Luna et Hermione dans une situation compromettante. S'en suit toute une manœuvre pour garder le silence du jeune Serpentard qui aurait bien envie de s'amuser un peu aux dépens des deux jeunes femmes. Mais l'ingéniosité et la folie de ces deux dernières vont l'amener à regretter ce qu'il a vu et avait l'intention de faire puisqu'il se retrouve rapidement dans une cellule de Poudlard._

_

* * *

_

**Merlin est injuste**

**

* * *

**

Enfermé dans un cachot humide, le pantalon rendu poisseux par les dalles suintantes de moisissure, Blaise fixait, désespéré, la chaine qui le retenait attaché au sol par les poignets.

Tremblant, tétanisé, il lui semblait revoir encore le regard machiavélique échangé par ses geôlières, juste avant qu'un éclair rouge jaillisse de nulle part et ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. La suite était assez obscure, néanmoins il supposait qu'il s'était gentiment fait balader dans le château vu la superbe visite qu'il avait faite du plafond pendant plusieurs kilomètres.

Il n'avait jamais tant regretté de traverser un couloir de toute sa vie. Une demi seconde, hein ! Une demi-seconde et il ne se serait jamais - jamais ! - retrouvé là, enfermé dans cette saleté de cachot à cause de ce dont il avait malencontreusement été le témoin.

Blaise se demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ce bon vieux Merlin pour mériter une telle injustice: après tout, il n'était qu'un type, un Serpentard, certes, mais un Serpentard banal, au léger penchant pour Voldemort et plutôt invisible. A part des idéaux anti-moldus, qu'avait-on à lui reprocher ?

Il n'avait même jamais insulté la meilleure amie de l'imbuvable Survivant, quand à ne serait-ce qu'évoquer la très célèbre Loufoca, cette idée lui semblait si incongrue qu'il en revint, encore une fois, à se demander pourquoi il avait fallut qu'il oublie son livre en classe de métamorphose. Et pourquoi il avait du jouer avec le feu.

Éreinté, déprimé, il poussa un long soupir frissonnant. Il faisait froid. Et il avait soif. Et faim. Il cria, espérant qu'on l'entendrait, mais il doutait que quiconque réponde à ses appels. Alors quoi ? Il allait rester là ? A attendre encore longtemps le bon vouloir de ses tortionnaires ? Plutôt mourir.

Blaise jeta un œil autour de lui, essaya de se libérer de ses entraves, appela encore...

Il allait mourir. Jamais les deux filles ne viendraient le délivrer, l'information qu'il détenait était trop importante. Bien trop importante. Le faire sortir, c'était prendre le risque qu'il la révèle à Poudlard tout entier, et nul doute qu'un secret d'une telle ampleur provoquerait un raz-de-marée de ragots: s'en serait fini de leurs réputations ! D'autant qu'il les en avait menacé...

Il allait mourir. Se dessécher. Blaise eut presque envie de pleurer de frustration. Il ne finirait tout de même pas sa vie d'une façon aussi stupide... hein ? Non, parce que... vraiment ? Enfermé dans un cachot par deux cinquième années complètement siphonnées ? Bon d'accord, il l'avait un peu cherché, il aurait mieux fait de se taire, mais... tout de même, un peu de réalisme !

La journée n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé. Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner (bacon, saucisse et œufs, le bon vieux breakfast traditionnel), il s'était dirigé de son pas flegmatique vers la classe de potions, où il avait eu cours commun avec la fameuse Gryffondor. Après une potion que Longdubat avait cette fois-ci fait exploser (Blaise admirait tout de même sa capacité à varier les moyen de rater ses potions, allant de la fumée pesticide à l'ébullition empoisonnée en passant par l'acide rose et le bouillon grumeleux), il s'était gentiment rendu en cours de Botanique. Là, ils avaient gaiement découvert la cricrasse, plante dont les racines couinent et se tortillent. Après avoir rempoté aussi joyeusement une bonne partie de la collection du professeur Chourave, il avait enfin pu aller déjeuner un steak et des pommes de terre, un bon vieux repas bien lourd et bien gras, comme il les aimait. Draco Malefoy avait paradé en exhibant fièrement son badge de la brigade d'Ombrage, alors que quasiment tous les Serpentard en possédaient un... lui compris. D'ailleurs, il évitait le l'afficher à outrance, car il fallait être un Malefoy ou l'un de ses acolytes pour ne pas risquer d'être lynché dans tous les recoins sombres par des membres du club secret de Potter - car ce club était un secret de polichinelle, tout ce qui manquait pour le démanteler était finalement la présence de preuve.

_- Hey Blaise, tu rêvasses ? Ou alors quelqu'un t'as jeté un sortilège de Mutisme ?_

_L'abruti de Serpentard s'esclaffa. _

_- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Blaise. N'oublies pas de remercier celui qui t'as fait boire une potion de Babillage de ma part. _

_Énervé, il quitta la table, délaissant son délicieux repas pour un peu de calme. Soupirant, il réalisa que rien n'allait s'arranger dans les heures à venir puisqu'il avait métamorphose. McGonagall l'avait pris en grippe depuis qu'il avait rendu ce devoir écrit les yeux larmoyants, encore sous l'effet d'un sortilège de Conjonctivus lancé par un Pouffsouffle un peu susceptible Sacrément doué pour ce sortilège d'ailleurs. Blaise n'était ni belliqueux ni même du genre à s'afficher ou à prôner des opinions pro-Voldemort - de toute façon, il fallait prétendre qu'Il n'était pas revenu. Mais Blaise était un peu stupide et emporté: résultat il parlait un peu trop pour son propre bien, disait des choses que la plupart du temps, il ne pensait pas, et surtout, déversait sa bile sans réfléchir aux conséquences._

En y repensant, McGonagall n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça, lorsqu'il avait échoué _encore une fois_ à métamorphoser son furet en coffret de bois. Il aurait du se douter que ça cachait quelque chose de louche et que tout cela finirait très mal.

_Blaise s'arrêta brusquement._

_- Merde !_

_- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Théodore, intrigué._

_- J'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose chez McGonagall, s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front._

_- Dépêche-toi alors ! Je préviens Flitwick. De toute façon, tu maîtrises déjà le sortilège de Réveil, marmonna Théodore, se remémorant sûrement l'une des fois où il avait été le cobaye des expériences de son ami._

_- Merci. _

_Puis Blaise disparut dans le couloir._

_Il avait couru un moment, puis, au détour d'une intersection, il les avait vu. Surpris, il avait reconnu les deux adolescentes et sut qu'il venait de tomber sur LE truc qui le rendrait plus populaire chez les Serpentards encore que cet arrogant prétentieux de Malefoy. C'était le genre d'information qui valait de l'or._

_- Allez Hermione, s'il te plaîîîît... _

_- Bon si tu insistes, mais c'est vraiment parce que... huuum._

_- Oh oui oui !_

_- Ca me va plutôt... bien._

_- Marché conclus ? _

_- Les boucles d'oreilles avec alors._

_- Mais je dois... !_

_- Luna, voyons, pas avec moi s'il te plaît, tu sais bien que..._

_Blaise, bouche bée, n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de partir en courant. _

_Pire, même. Il s'était alors avancé._

_- Et bien, et bien, que vois-je... ne serait-ce pas Granger et Loufoca en train de fricoter en secret ? Les interrompit-il, plein d'assurance, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Ombrage serait ravie de posséder ce genre d'information, tout Poudlard en fait. Imaginez un peu... enfin un prétexte pour coffrer deux membres de votre stupide club secr..._

_Si son entrée en scène ne brillait pas par son humour, elle brilla par sa brièveté._

_Elles échangèrent un regard et Blaise se tut. Blaise sut._

_Il sut que s'en était fini de lui. Pour tout dire, et il en aurait un peu honte après coup, il n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre._

_- Incarcerem !_

_Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour avoir l'intelligence de prononcer le sortilège qu'il faut de la puissance qu'il faut comme il faut à la vitesse qu'il faut dans ce genre de situation._

_- Mobilicorpus !_

_Et voilà. Il flottait dans les airs. Comme un boulet. Au secours._

_- Hermione, si on l'enferme dans les cachots, il ne pourra prévenir personne ! S'exclama la Serdaigle._

_Mais elle était folle ou quoi ? Dans les cachots ? Enfermé ?_

_- Et si Rusard le trouve ? _

_- Hum... je demanderais aux Vroujibobos de le rendre indétectable._

_- Les Vrouji... quoi ? Non rien laisse tomber. Sinon, j'ai bien un sortilège qui fera l'affaire. Bon, maintenant, il s'agit de le faire léviter sans être surpris... tu saurais faire un sortilège de Lévitation histoire que je nous lance celui de Désillusion ?_

_Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour connaître le sortilège de Désillusion sur le bout des doigts en cinquième année. Et Luna Lovegood pour parler de Vrouji... machins._

_Il allait payer cher d'avoir cru pouvoir les faire chanter._

Plus cruelles et retorses que des vipères, elles l'avaient séquestré sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Et tout ça pour quoi, finalement ?

Pour avoir surpris Hermione Granger échanger à Luna Lovegood des farces et attrapes Weasley contre son collier de radis et ses boucles d'oreilles ?

Toute cette histoire faisait vraiment pitié...

* * *

* * *

_Pardonnez-moi cette fin... et disons que la phrase finale est à double sens..._

_Oh, et trouvez vous oui ou non que cette histoires respecte le sujet ?_

_Reviews ? _

_Et rejoignez le FIC (Front d'Incitation Aux Commentaires) !_

_J'ai trop la pêche en ce moment...  
_


End file.
